Twelve kinks of Dean Winchester and Brooke Davis
by Dean Winchester Rocks
Summary: Dean Winchester and Brooke Davis can never say there sex life's are boring. Each chapter will revel a new kinky scene for the hot couple. If you like Brooke and Dean please review. My first erotic story.
1. One hot and steamy night

Disclaimer: Brooke Davis and Dean Winchester belong to the CW.

Author's note: Get ready for some sexy stuff. I love Brooke davis and Dean Winchester together. It's so hot. So please forgive me if it's not that good since it's my first erotic fic. And first fic I have written in awhile. I want to get back into it.

It was the middle of may in tree hill and there was a rare heat wave that went threw the town. The forecasters couldn't explain it since they never been threw a heatwave in May. Brooke Davis tossed and turned in her bed with the covers thrown off her bed and she was sweating. She couldn't sleep and she had finals in the morning. It was her senior year and they counted for her graduation. But she just couldn't sleep due to this damn heatwave. "Dammit." Brooke cursed out loud in frustration. She put her hand on her face and ran it across her sweaty brow.

"If only we would have air conditioner." Brooke muttered as she rolled over and sat up. The air was cut off from her and Rachel in there apartment. Apparently Rachel forgot to pay for the bill and now there air is gone for the hottest heatwave in the history of May. And it's only the beginning of the summer. It also didn't help that she was horny as hell. She needed some release. Brooke groaned as she walked over to her phone on the table and scrolled threw the contact numbers. She looked threw the numbers of boys she could call and saw the one name that gave her butterflies. "Dean Winchester." She said in her mind and grinned.

Dean and Sam Winchester came into town a couple of days ago on a regular ghost hunt. Passing themselves as FBI agents they were investigating the murder of Keith Scott. Or at least that is what they said. Sam had heard of a school haunting and a ghost attacking popular kids at Tree hill. They found out later that the ghost was not Keith Scott. But a kid named Jimmy. He was a major outcast and always picked on by the popular kids.

After tracking the ghost down Sam and Dean managed to save a cheerleader who was being attacked in the gym locker room by the ghost. Dean of course was all happy to go in there and save her. The girl was none other then cheerleader captain Brooke Davis who was already having a affair with Dean for a couple of days. Dean had to remind Sam that she wasn't jail bait like the last high school girl he lusted after during the witch hunt and she was in fact legal. After finally vanquishing the spirit of Jimmy in front of her. Brooke calmed down after standing in shock of course for a long time. Sure she was pissed at Dean for lying to her about who he was but he did save her life. Dean managed to explain to Brooke about who they really where and he was surprised that Brooke managed to take it well.

So here Dean was laying in bed on his last night in tree hill already saying his goodbye's to Brooke. He was in bed with only boxers on and was sweating from his chest and neck. He groaned when he felt something wet and cold going down his chest and neck and he finally opening his eyes to see a sexy Brooke straddling his waist with both of her legs at his sides and she was holding a ice cube she had gotten from the hotel ice machine.

"Hi baby." She said in a seductive and husky voice as she leaned down pressing her lips against his and he kissed her back. His mouth was so inviting and intoxicating to her as her tongue ran across his lips and Dean opened his mouth to allow her entrance. Brooke massaged her tongue against his. Her hands roaming her hands up and down his muscular chest and abs taking them in. God she loved it.

Dean moaned in pleasure as he continued to kiss her. He loved her taste as his fingers went up under her top feeling her soft and sweaty skin already from the heat. Brooke couldn't help but grind against his member as she felt him grow under his boxers. She finally broke for air as she leaned up some and smiled down at him.

"Well, This is a nice surprise." Dean told her looking up at the beautiful teenager. He was beginning to thank god that she was legal age of eighteen. Brooke laughed as she ran her hand threw her hair and ran one finger down his chest.

"You really didn't think that I would let you leave with out giving me a proper goodbye. Besides. It's a heatwave . And I'm horny." She told him leaning down and kissing his neck a bit running her tongue along his skin and kissing his earlobe hearing him moan. "Sorry for the lack of clothing. I figured why change when I will be out of these want I get here." She told him as her fingers walked down his chest and stomach and reached into his boxers stroking his cock. "Hm, Your all ready for me I see?" She asked kissing his face putting her hand on his other cheek.

"You know it baby." Dean chuckled as he felt her stroking her hand up and down his cock as it grew in her hand and he couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure. 'Thank you Sam for getting another room tonight.' Dean thought as he was glad that there was only one bed and they were forced to get two rooms. It would be hard to keep quiet with his brother here in the same room. Brooke continued her teasing of him as she kissed down his neck and chest running her tongue along his skin and stomach. Kissing his abs as her fingers ran up and down his kissed her way down to his boxers and ran her tongue over his cock making his boxers wet.

"Oh god Brooke." He called out as she took that as her cue and pulled down his boxers and she couldn't help but smile at how big his cock was. She licked her lips and then licked her tongue up and down the shaft teasingly letting her wet spit stick to his cock. She then put her entire mouth on his cock and began to suck on it like a pro. Dean moaned in pleasure as his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he leaned back against the pillow. Damn did Brooke Davis know how to give a good blow job. He put his hand on her brunette hair as he felt her sucking him harder and taking her time.

"Oh god Brooke." He breathed out again as he felt her wet mouth smack against his cock as she let go for a bit running her fingers long his shaft.

"You haven't seen nothing yet baby." Brooke told him as Dean looked down at her as she began to suck him once again. After a few seconds she let go of him not wanting him to cum yet as she leaned up and kissed his lips with passion. Dean managed to pull her top off and throw it to the ground sititng up and kissing her stomach and licking her sweaty skin.

Brooke moaned putting her hand behind his head as his fingers worked on her black bra. Dean continue to kiss her neck and tanned skin. 'Perhaps Beautifully tanned from the beach' Dean thought as he loved her perfume smell as well. Dean threw her bra to the ground as he began to wrap his mouth around her breasts and began to suck on her nipples. He let his tongue go around her nipple as he sucked and Brooke moaned in pleasure putting her arms around his neck and hands on his back.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued to suck her breasts. Dean put his hands on her legs and thighs and then flipped her over onto the bed where he was on top. He smiled down at her taking in her perfect body and ran his hand down her smooth legs.

"See anything you like Dean?" Brooke smiled taking in his site as well. She loved Dean's body and how his strong hands felt on her body. Brooke began to find out that this was a man she was dealing with. And not a small teenage boy from high school. Sure Lucas and Felix were both great in bed. 'Damn was Felix good.' She thought back. And hell even Nathan was good in the sack. But there was something about Dean Winchester that just screamed out. "Damn." It was during that though that Dean interrupted her by kissing down her stomach and bellybutton as she moaned in pleasure feeling his hands reaching her thighs.

She kicked her legs some putting her legs over his strong shoulders and smiled down at him. She was his tonight. He can do anything he wanted to her. Dean put his hands on her panties and then pulled them down her legs as Brooke raised her legs in the air. He threw the panties on the floor and licked his lips leaning downwards between her legs as he began to suck on her pussy and her juices. Brooke moaned some more as he used his tongue to go up and down on her opening and ran her hand threw his hair.

'God he knows what he is doing with that tongue.' Brooke thought putting her feet on his back and she felt her toes curl. She wanted him so much. The pleasure that he was giving her and the heatwave made her body hotter then it should have been. She was already sweating as she put her hand in his hair shoving him more forward as a signal to continue. He quickly obeyed licking more and more and after a few moments Brooke yelled and screamed his name as she put her hands on his face and pulled him up kissing his lips deeply wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Was that good for you?" Dean asked with a slight chuckle looking down at the beautiful cheerleader who nodded her head. She put her hands on his shoudlers and arms and flipped him over so she was on top of him again and pinned him as she sat on his stomach.

Her nails scratching his thighs as she played with his balls. Her other finger running up and down his chest. "You have about one minute to get ready for the ride of your life. Because I am that damn good." She whispered in her husky voice and kissed him with passion. Brooke knew that this was going to be a long and hot night.

Author's note. I hope that you guys liked it. Of course I want reviews. Let me know if you want another chapter of this story. I love these two together.


	2. Getting caught is so worth the risk

Author's note: Thank you so much for the reviews. Just a reminder this is going to be full of lemons. And this chapter will have a lot of cussing and a lot rougher then the last one. But hey it's sexy. Thank you so much for the support.

Kink number two : Getting caught is so worth the risk.

"I'm heading out to the local library to look up some more research. Do you guys want anything while I am out? Brooke? Dean?" Sam asked as he looked over at the two.

Brooke was on the bed next to Dean as they were both looking over notes that they had researched for the case they were on. "No were good." They both said at the same time and Sam laughed shutting the door wondering why they aren't a couple yet. It had been a few months since Brooke had joined them on the road and Dean had ignored her advances because he didn't want to ruin there friendship. After Sam left Brooke got off of the bed and her tanned toes with red toe nails hit the carpet as she raised her arms in the air and stretched until she popped her back. She was wearing a blue tank top and blue pj bottoms showing off some of her stomach.

Dean looked up a bit watching her and seeing some of her skin showing but he was trying to ignore the lust that was coming from him. He grabbed his bottle of water and took a swig. Unfortunately for Dean. Brooke saw that stare and a plan formed in the mind of the little vixen. She couldn't stand it anymore so she slowly advanced towards him.

"Oh Dean." Brooke called out slowly and seductive as she crawled up onto the bed with all fours and Dean cleared his throat trying not to look at her the best he could. Brooke saw this and leaned up with a grin straightening her brunette locks and stared at him in the eyes. Dean knew what she was going to ask before she even said it.

"What is it Brooke?" Dean asked with a smirk on his face. He looked at the girl that he rescued just a few months back and has tagged along with them ever since. Her father died from a vampire attack in tree hill and she wanted to come along with him. At first Dean said no but she managed to talk her way into it and Sam and Dean let her.

"Please. Kiss me." She breathed running her hand down his face stroking it and Dean looked the other way. He knew she was going to ask it. He didn't want there friendship to be ruined. But Brooke wasn't going to give up. "Please Dean. I need it so bad." She breathed as Brooke looked down at Dean. He looked like he was in pain trying to struggle with the lust and he stared up at her. She moved her lips down to his neck and started to kiss his neck with her wet lips on his neck and hand on his face he suddenly gave in.

Brooke was surprised by the sudden electricity that was caused once his lips pressed against hers. Brooke kissed him with much passion putting her arms around his neck and Dean put his hands on her sides. Brooke put her hands on Dean's shirt feeling the warmth of his skin which made her moan. Dean parted his lips to breath and that is when Brooke's tongue sneaked it's way into his mouth to taste his tongue in a little experiment. He moaned in response as he ran his hands threw Brooke's hair and Brooke began to grind against him to his surprise as she put her hands on his face.

"Oh Dean." Brooke breathed out grinding more and more against him feeling his member begin to rise. Dean moaned back in pleasure looking at her feeling there bodies become more heated.

"Yes Brooke Davis?" He asked kissing the side of her neck and licking her skin with his tongue as he moved down to her chest area. "This top needs to go." He said and Brooke chuckled and began to unbutton his shirt while having her hands running up and down his chest. Dean pulled her top off kissing down her stomach and skin as Brooke leaned her head back in pleasure. Her nails scratched down his chest as she pulled and yanked his belt towards her feeling his member.

"Oh Dean. It's so big." She said feeling his member on her hand as she loosened his belt and zipper and Dean began to laugh licking up her skin more and kissing her breasts under her purple bra. His hands wondering down her back feeling how soft her skin is.

"Brooke your skin is so soft." Dean breathed taking in every inch of her as she began to grind her hips into him again and he looked at her in the eyes. He chuckles under his breath and he lifted her up pressing his fingers into her hips as he put her against the wall. Brooke suddenly wrapped her legs around his waist and put her head against the wall.

"Are you ready to be fucked Brooke?" Dean asked with a grin on his face and Brooke moaned grinding into him. She squirmed a little nervous as she felt her panties wet under her shorts. She felt Dean began to unbuckle her shorts and she was glad that she didn't wear any jeans. He managed to unzip them down pretty easily. Brooke looked at him with his question and she smiled grabbing his hair with one hand and his naked shoulder with the other. Brooke mashed her lips onto his and bucked into him again. Dean responds just as passionately, pressing his cock firmly against her core, setting an incredible rhythm. He hits a spot that makes Brooke throw her head back against the wall and groan.

"I've been ready for a long time Winchester." She breathed and Dean smirked. Brooke took her bra off and threw it on the ground so he could stare at her breasts. Dean looked down at her and licked his lips staring like it was his first time seeing a naked girl. He leaned down and began to suck on her nipples wrapping his mouth around one of them.

"They're beautiful, Brooke" Dean said as he leaned down and sucked on the other one as Brooke moaned putting her head against the wall and her other hand behind his head as he sucked her breasts. She grinded against him more feeling her wet panties now against his hardness. "Fuck!" Dean growls making Brooke more wild. She loved it when he cursed. And she knew that she was doing a good job feeling his hard member now ready for action.

"Dean. Please. " She begged.

"Please what Brooke?" He teased licking around her breasts and neck kissing her neck making sure to leave hickies there in the morning.

"I need it." Brooke whimpered since it has been awhile since she had been fucked. And she had been lusting after Dean since she first met him.

"Hm this?" Dean asked putting his cock more against her panties and pussy as she moaned.

"Dammit Dean. Stop teasing me." Brook cried and he laughed at her. She was angry that he laughed and grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked him down to her lips kissing him with angry passion and biting his lip hard enough to cause blood. 'That will teach him not to make front of me.' She thought.

Dean pulled back as he felt the blood and stared at her naked body with lust and anger from her bite. He growled and shoved her panties down her legs putting his hands on her thighs. He smirked at her. "You wanted it baby? You got it." He said thrusting his huge cock into her and Brooke screamed in pleasure as she leaned her head back running her nails down his back.

"Yes baby. Fuck me with that big cock." Brooke yelled raises his brows and smirks devilishly before gripping her hips and shoving his cock into Brooke more. Brooke screamed digging her nails into his shoulders, while Dean buries his face into her neck and groans. After a few seconds, he withdraws before slamming back in, setting a slow punishing pace.

"You know," he pants "If you wanted to be fucked, all you had to do was say so."

"Dammit, Dean" Brooke whimpered while holding onto him. "Stop playing around." Brooke yelled as she digged her feet into his ass and grinding her hips trying to make him speed up. Dean moans loudly and grabbed her hips backing them up to the bed and laid down with Brooke on top of him while she was kissing him with fever passion.

"You're so needy, sweetheart," Dean told her against her lips and grinned. "Go ahead and fuck yourself on me. Make that pussy feel better." He words cause a gush of fluid to leak out onto his cock. Sitting up straight, Brooke stared to lift herself up and down on his huge cock keeping herself at a steady pace as she moaned in pleasure on how big it was inside of her. Brooke then began to move her hands up her stomach and onto her breasts. She began to pinch and twist her nipples while dropping her head back in pleasure while grinding on Dean's cock and fucking him. She placed one hand on his chest digging her nails into him.

"Oh fuck, Dean!" Brooke yelled while fucking him. Suddenly Brooke found herself on her back with Dean's green eyes glaring down at her. His cock still into her slamming more deeper as Brooke wrapped her legs around his waist and locking them in place.

"Your too sexy for your own good baby." He growled making her loose control. She never thought that he would be like this. Even in her fantasies. And she fucking loved it. Brooke bit into her lips and ran her nails down his back slowly until she was cupping his ass with her nails pulling his sweaty body more tighter against her.

"I'm so close baby. Please just a little bit more." Brooke pleaded kissing his neck and biting his skin just a bit. "Make me cum lover." She breathed.

Dean put his hands on both sides of her face as he lifted his torso and swerved his hips making Brooke gasp when he hits her g spot inside of her that she didn't even know she had one there. 'How did he know that?' She thought but clawed at his nails knowing she was going to leave claw marks there but she knew that he didn't care. "There sweetie?" Dean asked continuing his thrusts and he hit that spot over and over again causing Brooke great pleasure making her walls tighten around him.

"Oh yes defiantly there. Keep going just a little more." She moaned and looked up at him with Doey eyes feeling her orgasm coming on already. "Fuck yes." She yelled out. "Dean nipples. Please" She panted threw her sweat and he laughed leaning down and sucked and licked her nipples like she requested and he began to pound her harder and harder. Brooke felt her legs begin to shake as her orgasm began to take hold. "Oh fuck yes." Brooke yelled.

"That's it, baby. Come on my cock," Dean moaned as Brooke loved when he talked dirty. He doesn't slow down a beat keeping his hard thrusts. Brooke arched her back and squeezed his cock for all she is worth with her walls moaning in pleasure. "Son of a bitch Brooke Davis." He yelled out as he started to jerk his thrust and then suddenly and finally Brooke felt him shot his load inside of her womb and she once again cummed on his cock with her juices hitting his cock and her thighs.

Dean collapsed on Brooke with a load of sweat just like her and placed his head on her chest. Brooke wrapped her arms around him still shaky from her high as she breathed and ran her hand up and down the back of her lover. His cock still inside of her. She put her hand on his head. "Thank you." She breathed out kissing his head with the blankets wrapped around there sweaty bodies and Dean nodded with a smirk looking up at her from her chest.

"Your welcome." He said and Brooke laughed kissing his lips and then Dean began to roll off of her but Brooke stopped him. "Not yet. Just stay for a couple of minutes. Let me enjoy this." Brooke said and Dean nodded looking at her. "Sam will be back in a couple of minutes." Dean said and Brooke laughed.

"Well he will just have to leave then. Because I am not ready to get up." She moaned and Dean chuckled leaning down kissing her lips with passion. The risk of getting caught by Sam made it all worth while. And added a special kink that Brooke liked. Just as Brooke was about to roll on top of her now man that she had just conquered. Sam walked into the hotel room and quickly closed his eyes.

"Oh god. Guys come on." Sam said closing his eyes at the site of Dean and Brooke naked. Sure it wasn't the first time he caught his brother naked with another girl. But it still got to him.

"Whoops. Sorry Sammy. Can you give us a minute?" Brooke asked with a smile and Sam began to leave.

"I'll give you five while I throw up." Sam said as Brooke and Dean laughed and Brooke stared down at her new boyfriend.

"I think that we scarred your little brother for life." She said and Dean laughed kissing her.

"It was so worth the risk." Dean said and Brooke smirked kissing him back.

Author's note: Hope you liked it. I love messing with Sam :) Comment and review please.


	3. Substitute teacher

Author's note: Alright. I am so sorry about this chapter. On Friday I had it all written out but I didn't like it so I deleted it and wrote this one instead. I worked on this baby all weekend so I hope that you guys enjoy my hard work and review please. Thank you so much.

Author's note: This is going to be slightly AU but it is still Dean and Brooke. Dean is a teacher at One Tree Hill high school. And Brooke is the sexy cheerleader captain. And well you know. Based in season four of tree hill.

(By the way. If you play "Don't stand so close to me." By Police, while reading this you will get more of the effect. It's what inspired me to write this fic :)

Dean allowed a smile to appear on his lips as he leaned back against his chair in his classroom. Normally he wouldn't have been happy covering Shop class since he was a Mechanic teacher at the school's garage. But right now there was no one else to do it and he had to step up. He didn't have a clue on what to do with shop so he just hoped that the students would work on there projects and just forget about him.

Dean let his finger glide along his desk and he leaned back in his chair as he studied over his teacher planning book for the class. He was going over the student's name when he heard the familiar sound of gossiping and laughter coming from the door as students made there way into the class room. One student in particular caught his eyes. It was Brooke Davis. The head of the cheer leading team along with her usual group of friends. Peyton Sawyer and Haley James. Both cheerleaders themselves. Although both extremely hot as Brooke. Haley was the only student that he knew that was married. Dean couldn't help but stare at Brooke's cheerleading uniform that showed most of her chest and long tanned legs. He fought back some lust as he noticed her staring at him and he smiled.

"Ms. Davis. What are you doing taking wood shop? I thought that shop wasn't the thing for a girl like you." Dean grinned as Brooke smiled back at him sitting next to Haley.

"Believe me," she laughed softly, moving towards him so that she leaned against his desk, pressing one hand on it, and looking down on him. "It is not by choice." She said in her raspy voice that made most teenage boys drool.

"It's so unfair." Haley chimed in making Brooke turned to face her. Kind of annoyed that she interrupted her flirting with the most handsome teacher of Tree Hill. "Classes are suppose to teach you things about life right? What am I going to learn by building a boat. If I want a Boat. Me and Nathan would buy one." Haley said and Dean stared over at her with a grin.

"That maybe but you still need to pass this class to graduate. And if you want to make that Valedictorian then I suggest you sit your little butt in that chair and pay attention." Dean said as Peyton laughed at that and so did Brooke. Haley just grumbled something but did a mock salute and sat down. Dean was usually cool with outbursts like this. Which made a lot of the students like him and they acted like he was one of them. He usually just talked to them instead of being grouchy and he made learning fun. Especially for the girls who got to stare at him all day. Dean turned his attention back to Brooke and smiled.

"So, What other classes do you have besides this?" He asked as Brooke pulled out her schedule.

"Let's see. Cooking. Gym. Sex ed." She said in a slow seductive tone to Dean who blushed.

"And we all know your good at that." Peyton chimed in to her friend who Made Brooke blush and glared at her. Peyton grinned at her friend and Brooke shrugged.

"She's right." Brooke said and Dean shook his head.

"But you have to take a seat now in your chair Ms,Davis. I am the responsible Adult now and time for you to pay attention." Dean said ushering her to her seat with his hand.

"Yes Sir." Brooke said in a mock salute who made Haley and Peyton laughed as she walked backwards to her desk and then sat down as Dean blushed at her words. He couldn't help but stare a peak at her legs too under the chair which was shown nicely in the sun thanks to her cheerleading skirt and the windows. It was wrong. He wasn't supposed to feel this way about her; the tinkling sound of her voice, how she looked at him with those eyes of hers and the way her cheerleading uniform made her look so hot and how nice her tanned legs looked. None of those things should have affected him as much as they did. He shouldn't have gotten aroused at her touch or wonder how she would feel wrapped around him, his hips joined with hers as they rocked together in strive of their mutual release. He shook his head, trying desperately to dispel the erotic images that filled his mind.

" ?" A boy asked from his desk as Dean looked up at him. "Yes, Sorry?" Dean asked clearing his throat as he looked up at the blonde boy thanking him silently for getting him out of those dirty thoughts.

"Can we go and get our projects?" The boy asked and Dean looked at him as he blinked his eyes and then suddenly remembered.

"Right. The projects. Sorry. Yes go get them." Dean said as all the students got up from there desks, Dean shook his head trying to get those thoughts out of his head. He knew that it was wrong. She was his student for god sakes. And she was also a cheerleader. No student. Student. And he couldn't take advantage of her. Not like this.

"So, How is everybody doing so far?" Dean asked after awhile going around the class room and checking on the students and watching them. A lot of "It sucks." And "Not good." Came from the answer and Dean laughed finding himself at a familiar table as he stared over at the Blonde cheerleader with a grin.

"What?" Peyton asked and Dean smirked at her.

"You call that a boat?" He asked her and Brooke looked over also laughing at Peyton.

"Oh wow Peyton. That is." She giggled and Peyton frowned blowing her hair out of her face.

"Shut it Davis. And you. Zip it." She said to Dean as he grinned over at her. "Don't laugh at me." She pouted and Dean grinned at her.

"I'm not laughing at you Peyton. I'm laughing on the inside." He grinned with made Brooke burst out laughing along with Haley. Peyton smacked his arm in anger and Dean chuckled.

"Your lucky that I am not like other teachers or you could get suspended because of that." Dean said.

"And your lucky that your cute. Now Shoo." Peyton said waving him off and Dean smiled making his way around to more desks and he was very disappointed that none of them seemed to know what they were doing except for Brooke. When he got to her desk he could smell her honey scent perfume hitting his nostrils and he began to get aroused when she turned around and smiled at him giving him that winning smile that she was known for.

"How do you like my rack?" Brooke asked gesturing towards the wooden shelves that she had made for her books at home.

"Perfect." Dean said not paying attention to the rack but to her chest. Her teenage breasts were almost showing out of her uniform on this hot day and he could see a little bit of her blue bra. He got more aroused when he felt her chest press against his when she turned around towards him accidentally and he flushed. He hoped that she didn't noticed where he was staring at on her body.

"Maybe just make it a little bit more smooth around the edges. Round them off so they won't cause an injury."

"How do I do that?" Brooke asked innocently but staring at him with a flirty smile. Dean reached his arm around her body and grabbed a file being careful not to touch her soft skin. Even though he wanted too and handed her the file.

"Use this, And then use the sandpaper to skin it off." Dean said blushing at how close they were and he was beginning to feel a little bit hot.

"How do I do that?" Brooke asked as she turned her body around to the work bench almost brushing against Dean on purpose and Dean's eyes went wide when he felt her ass brush against his cock.

She wrapped her hand around the wooden handle as he let the file fall from his grip. He suppressed a groan as he watched her fingers tighten around the wood and she glided her palm along the cool handle. It was all too easy for him to imagine the way her hand would hold onto his cock, how her silky skin would feel as she pumped his erection. She would tease him, bringing him to the brink of his orgasm, only to stop until he begged for her to let him finish. She would look him in the eye, swiping her thumb over the head of his cock before she restarted her ministrations. As he felt his balls tighten at his impending orgasm, she would cup them in her other hand delicately as she rubbed her thumb around the two heavy weights.

"Sorry. What was that?" Dean asked snapping out of his thoughts as he heard Brooke's question and he noticed how close they were he stepped back so other students didn't see anything going on between them.

"Am I doing it right?" Brooke asked as Dean leaned closer eying the wooden table and he nodded his head with a smile on his face. He could smell her perfume again and he wanted so badly to kiss her.

"Here, Let me show you." Dean said taking the file from her hand and gently touching her hand with his fingers sent shock waves threw his body and he knew that Brooke felt it too because she gave him a look.

"Your just flatting the sides, You need to cover the curve of the corner." He told her and he sighed knowing that he would have to touch her to show her how to use the thing. And if that happened he wouldn't know if he would be able to control his urge. Dean wrapped his strong arms around her body and he put his hands into her small ones. He ignored the way her hands fit perfectly and softly into his and how the heat of her skin from the spring sun radiated deep into his skin.

"See?" Dean said as he looked down at her.

"You just have to be careful. Don't just back away at the wood. Cross it with the file." He told her. Dean's hips circled with Brooke's as he rubbed his crotch against her perfect ass. He caught himself noticing that they were no longer filing the wood that they were suppose to be doing, But in fact rocking there hips together in a slow circle motion. He coughed before anything could escalate reluctantly removing himself from her body as he quickly walked over to his desk. Brooke smirked triumphantly knowing that she now had Dean where she wanted him and walked over to Haley who saw the whole thing and laughed with her sitting at the desk.

"Brooke Davis your bad." Haley said shaking her head.

"Yes I know. Just learning this out tutor girl? Shame." Brooke said and Haley chuckled.

Dean made his way back to his desk trying to get those dirty images out of his head. He knew that he was in trouble when he felt his member aroused in his pants and he tried to hide it from the students. He sat down in his chair and he tried to think of things that would turn him off.

'Let's see. Throw up. Pizza's left out for two days. Um old lady in a speedo. Sam having sex with another man in a towel.' Dean thought and felt himself lowering and he sighed and then shuttered at the image.

'Note to self. Throw up after this class.' Dean thought. The sound of the bell ringing brought Dean back out of his trance and he looked up to see the students begin to leave and putting there projects in the cupboard and he sighed knowing this class was over. He avoided Brooke's gaze as he looked down at his planning book and when he thought she was just about to leave, She shocked him by closing the door and locking it as it made him gulp.

"Is there something wrong? I mean shouldn't you be going to your next class?" Dean asked her and Brooke walked towards him. He watched as her hips swayed and her legs shined in the sun as she made her way to him.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me with my project. Your a great teacher and I am really going to miss you next year." Brooke told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Dean was taken back. Dean felt her body pressed up against his. Her arms around his neck and he ran his face threw her hair smelling her perfume. He ran his hands on her back as he felt her breasts against his chest. Her fingers running up and down his neck as he leaned back some looking at her.

" I don't know what." He began but she put her finger against his lips which silenced him and leaned in kissing his lips lightly at first putting her hands on his face. She continued to kiss him this time more deeply as he pulled away.

"Wait. This isn't right. We shouldn't be doing this. I could get fired and you can get in trouble." He said as Brooke smiled running her hand up and down his chest.

"Come on Dean. We know that you want it. After what we just did over by the wood shop. Well I think that were far more removed from last name basis and we can call each other by our first names." She breathed in her raspy voice and she walked over to the desk sitting on it in her cheerleading uniform and smiled.

"I won't tell anybody." She said zipping her lips and her legs going up and down and kicking the desk as Dean licked his lips looking over her teenage body. The hottest girl in school was sitting on his desk wanting him. He knew that it was wrong but he also knew that he had no control. She had control. He walked over to where she was sitting and he closed the gap and he felt her legs already around wrapping around his back as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers as they kissed in passion.

His tongue ran along the seam of her lips and she parted them quickly, granting him access to her mouth. His tongue darted out teasingly as it brushed and tangled with hers. She whimpered into his mouth as he cupped her ass and ground his arousal against her stomach, her fingers threading through his sandy blonde hair as she bit softly on his lip.

"Brooke." Dean groaned as she bit his lip and he smiled at her feeling some of the blood on his lip as her teeth let go. She ran over the bite mark with her tongue licking his blood and sticking her tongue back into his mouth matching his tongue with hers and wrestling with it for dominance. She lost of course as she felt his strong hands on her waist and going up her cheerleading uniform feeling her soft skin. Her hand and nails clawing at his neck as she smiled in there kiss knowing she had him now.

"Oh god, That's so good." Brooke shouted out as Dean pulled away from her ministrations and placed hot opened mouthed kisses along her jaw and down her length of her throat. Brooke leaned her head back and swiped everything off of the desk he had on there. Dean at this moment didn't care as he hooked his hands underneath her knees and legs as he kissed down her chest and licking her skin. She pressed her fingers into his shoulders almost clawing at the skin with her nails as he hissed back a grin but loved it.

Dean's muscular hands landed on the soft skin of her thighs and he slowly pulled them apart. With out missing a beat he leaned down with his head going in the middle of her legs. Her hips bucked up to meet him. Dean's lips found their way back to hers as he engaged her in a rough and passionate kiss. Brooke's fingers curled clanged to the collar of his shirt and she tried desperately to pull him even closer. She loved the smell of his cologne that he had on. Her body tingle with electricity everywhere as he touched her.

Whether it be a brush of his fingers down her skin or down her arm or the firm grasp he had on her hips. Moving his fingers in a circular motion almost like a massage. Dean's hands were magical and he elicited sounds from her throat that she didn't even know she could produce. Dean didn't know what to do as he was very lost in his pleasure he was having from Brooke. Everything he knew and thought and felt was gone and completely replaced by her.

The teenage girl in his arms made him forget everything and he excepted her so easily. He had learned of Brooke davis's beauty was so popular by the boys of the high school and how every basketball player wanted to fuck her. And how he was about to take away those dreams from them. And damn did he felt good about it. His member was hard as hell now wanting to come out of his pants and fuck Brooke Davis on that desk. Now that Dean had a taste of her and Brooke had a taste of him, There was no going back for the two lovers.

Dean dropped to the ground suddenly as he tugged her cheerleading skirt off rather easily and his fingertips trailed over her tanned skin gently as she moaned at his touch. He took her shoe off and socks as he kissed her ankle gently not minding the sweat from all the walking. Her feet was beautiful and deserved to be worshiped. He traveled up to her calf where he kissed her knees and licked over a old bruise from cheerleading. His tongue going up her skin and legs making her moan more.

The taste of his tongue and lips on her legs felt like heaven for Brooke and she began to wonder how she got so lucky. How could she get Dean when all the other girls in the school had a crush on him and wanted to fuck him. And yet here she was on his desk. Doing that same thing. 'take that bitches.' Brooke thought. Dean nipped at her flesh teasingly as she moaned and rolled her eyes to the back of her head as Dean's eyes darted up to her face and smirked when he saw her head was thrown back in pleasure. Her mouth hanging open as she gasped. Dean growled softly along the skin of her thigh as he kissed her smooth tanned flesh. His hands pushed up her top to her hips. 'I could do this all day.' Dean thought loving the feel of her soft skin. He licked up to her panties and ran his tongue along her light blue panties making her moan even more. Dean finally pulled down the panties and left it at her ankles as she kicked them off quickly and he began to tease her womanly opening as she moaned in pleasure.

Brooke's heart pounding in her chest as this was the most erotic thing that she has ever been apart of. She took in the sight of Dean's head plunched in between her thighs licking her pussy and ran her hands threw his sandy blonde hair.

"Oh fuck." She moaned when he blew his breath across her pussy and she put her feet on his back staring down at him with shock and a smile. Already sweaty from the activities.

"Please." Brooke begged him.

"What is it that you want Brooke?" Dean teased running his finger over her open pussy and he grinned hearing her moan and pound her heels on his back in frustration which made him laugh.

"Fingers." She finally called out as he laughed.

"Your wish is my command." Dean commented.

Brooke gasped in pleasure when he slid his one finger into her quickly. He curled his digit with in her pussy rubbing the soft flesh of her g-spot as moans flew uncontrollably from her lips. Her fingers clawed at the hard wood as she bucked her hips towards him. Silently begging for more a soft whimper could be heard from her throat when his finger retreated from her center but it soon changed to a low mewl of approval when he thrusted to fingers into her wet pussy and began to finger fuck her.

"Faster." Brooke commanded leaning her hands onto the wooden desk behind her as she arched her spine and let her head fall back, exposing the long expanse of her neck. His lips attacked her throat immediately after seeing the opening and began to kiss and nip at her soft skin there until his tongue trailed along the length of her prominent collarbone. She raised one hand to his head, her fingers threading themselves threw his soft hair as he left wet opened mouthed kisses along the exposed skin of her chest.

Brooke let out a soft gasp as the tip of his tongue dipped beneath her uniform and licked along the edge of the Blue cup of her bra. She gently urged him on, Tilting her breast up towards hi wandering tongue as his fingers continued to work her up to her climax. Dean couldn't believe he was doing this to her but he found that he couldn't stop. The sounds of pleasure that erupted from her mouth only to served to spur him on as he thrusted his fingers into her warm tight sex. Her inner walls fluttered around his fingers as he suckled on the creamy flesh of her breasts and gladly moved down to her erect nipples.

His hand not working her core cupped her breast delicately as he pulled her uniform top away as well as her bra from her flesh to uncover one of her nipples. His lips latched onto the breast as he sucked on it with his tongue and mouth. Brooke whimpered and she was coming undone at the sensations that he was giving her. The prickle on her skin as he stubble scrapped along her chest, The wet flicks of his tongue and sucking of his mouth on her nipple, the thrusting of his fingers in her core and the tantalizing circles he drew on her little bundle of nerves with the pad of his thumb. She finally went into her orgasm, sighs and pleasured moans came from her mouth until she was silenced by her lips. Her hair and face was also sweaty from the scene.

"Thank you." Brooke breathed into his mouth as she kissed him and Dean smirked licking his fingers as he leaned back.

"Delicious." He told her as she laughed running her tongue and mouth over his fingers tasting her own pussy. Brooke trailed her fingers along his shirt clad chest, Smiling softly when his muscles bunched beneath her gentle touch. She placed a kiss to the hollow of his throat making him gasp at the touch. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt as his chest was fully exposed to her. She paused and simply stared at him.

'Damn was he amazing.' She thought as her fingers trailed his ribbed abs and tattoo on his chest. Brooke slipped off the desk and not bothering to pull her top back up or her skirt on the floor. There was no point to being modest. He had already seen and tasted her womanly flesh. Her hands found the lapels of his shirt and she urged him closer to her until her lips found his hard collarbone. She nibbled on his flesh teasingly, being sure to leave a small red spot on his umarred skin so the bitches of this school would know who he belonged too. Her lips skimmed along his chest, Her tongue darting out to lick his nipple until it pebbled underneath her mouth. Brooke lowered to her knees and slowly kissed his abs, Dipping her tongue teasingly into his belly button. She smirked when he moaned breathlessly as her fingers danced along the length of his clothed erection.

"Please." He begged and now it was her turn to make him squirm.

"Please what Dean?" She said his first name while running a hand on his cock and squeezing it just a bit.

"Suck me." Dean asked and she laughed and complied to his wishes as she began to undo his button and zipper as she reached into his boxer shorts. She gulped as she gripped his cock for the first time in her flesh hand. HE was big. She pulled his length from the confines of his underwear and slowly began to stroke his thick flesh. Her thumb swiped along the pre cum that leaked from the head of his penis. Using it as Lubrication she pumped his erection. Her movements quickened as his low groans of approval spurred her on

. Brooke darted her tongue out and licked along the slit of his cock and she continued to jerk his penis within her hand. Her eyes darted up to his as he looked down at her, Knelt in front of him as she engulfed the head in her mouth. Dean's heart pounded in his chest as her cheeks hollowed and she sucked on his hard flesh. His blue eyes stayed glued to hers as she bobbed her head along his shaft. Her hand pumping the base that her mouth wasn't sucking on. He felt her breaths turn to pants as she reached around with her other hand and cupped his balls, Massaging the twin weights softly. He groaned at the sensations she was evoking in his body and as he felt his balls tighten with his impending orgasm, He knew that he was done for. He came with a low growl of her name as she swallowed down his sperm dutifully. He swallowed deeply as her tongue licked teasingly at the sides of her mouth and she rose to her feet in front of him. He wasted no time in pushing her onto the desk as he spread her legs apart and her pink flesh glistened up at him enticingly. Dean pulled his wallet from his back pocket and quickly located the condom that he always kept there for situations like this. He ripped open the packet with his teeth and sheathed his arousal with the protection easily.

"Are you sure about this Brooke?" Dean asked breathless and almost in sweat from what happened before. Brooke just simply nodded, her eyes bugging out of her head when he entered her in one swift thrust. They moaned as one at the feel of each other. Brooke felt that she could be on fire at the moment with Dean pounding her harder and harder on the desk, Dean felt like her couldn't be more tightly encased. He pulled her hips to the edge of the desk as he retreated from her center.

"Your very fit and flexible from cheerleading right?" (Because we all know that Dean loves flexible women)

"Yeah." she breathed out huskily. Brooke pushed her leg against his ass as she gently tried to urge him to enter her again. Dean smirked down at her feeling the foot on his ass and he laughed knowing what she wanted.

"That's very good." Dean's hands found her legs as he gently stretched them up to his chest until they were hooked over his shoulders at her calves. He looked at her for approval and she nodded giving him her content. She linked her ankles around his neck. Dean leaned onto her thighs tilting his hips up so that they were at a perfect angle for his thrusts. His hands landed on the cool desk beside her head as he rocked his hips into hers slowly. With each movements of his hips he gradually sunk into her center until he was sat fully in her warm sex. Dean's thrusts stared out slow but soon began to feel her inner walls clenching around him and he couldn't deny her as his speed quickened.

Dean began to pound into her with reckless abandon, Brooke's moans encouraged him to go faster and deeper with her thrust of his hips. Brooke reached her hands beside her head so that she could link there fingers together as she placed kisses to his soft hands. He did the same thing with her legs and angles as he pounded more and more faster into her causing her to moan. There skin met each other and was now covered in sweat. Brooke's bare ass was now on the desk. Brooke shook her head from side to side in amazing pleasure running her hands threw her hair as she felt her climax begin to take over her body. Waves of pleasure attacking her from every angle as she moaned but tried not to moan too loudly.

She heard Dean begin to chant her name like a goddess as his cock jerked within her and she knew that he had reached his orgasm too. She clawed his chest leaving red marks on his sweaty chest when they were finally finished and he collapsed between her legs as she held onto him and he rested his head on her chest. She ran her fingers over his sweaty hair as she breathed trying to calm down from her high.

They finally managed to get up and began to get there clothes on as Brooke had a game later that night. She smiled over at him and walked towards him in a seductive manner and kissed his lips with passion putting her hand on his cheek.

"Your the best teacher ever. If you want after tonight's game. Come over at my place. I have a friend." She grinned mentioning Rachel her roommate.

"Yeah of course." Dean said trying to still catch his breath as Brooke kissed his cheek and walked towards the door with a smirk on her face. She just had the best fuck in her life. She turned her head and smiled at him

"So. Did that get me an A?" She asked with a laugh walking out the door and Dean watched her leave.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Dean began to wonder.

Author's note: I hope that you guys really enjoyed this as much as it was hard for me to write this weekend. Please be kind and review for me thank you :) I'm going to take a break from this story to work on my other ones. But fear not I will return if you guys want more.


	4. Haley's birthday present

Author's note: Ok this one is going to be different from my other ones. Warning : This chapter contains blood drinking and foursome's. Some female slash is involved. Just a warning this chapter might not be for everybody. Please read and review. Oh and Brooke and Haley are witches in this chapter :)

The hotel room by the beach that Brooke and Haley were staying in was the most luxurious in the whole beach. Brooke had managed to buy it since she was rich from her clothing store but also she had an amazing power. For the past two years she had been studying the art of Witchcraft. The art of manipulating and getting people to do what she wanted. She managed to seduce her friend Haley to her side and Haley divorced Nathan a month later. Now Haley and Brooke traveled across the country. Taking in there money that they stole from people and hooking up with hot men thanks to Brooke's witch powers.

Tonight was one of those nights. Brooke and Haley managed to seduce and put two brothers under there spell. Both of them extremely good looking. One tall with brunette hair. 'His name was Sam wasn't it?' Brooke thought but didn't care about the name. The other one was shorter but still tall. With blonde like hair that reminded her of Lucas. His name was Dean. It was so easy to put them under there spell. Now they will do anything for them.

The girls managed to lead the brothers back to the hotel room to have some fun with them. But first Brooke wanted them to shower because she just wanted to see them naked. So Haley and Brooke ordered them to go shower and come out clean enough to eat off of.

"It's so strange to think that we are having this much fun now. I wish I would have figured how to do this witchcraft back in high school. Imagine the possibilities would could have." She said to Hailey who laughed at her friend and kissed her lips passionately and letting Brooke lift her shirt off of her. Hailey was wearing a black bra and Brooke smirked pushing Haley down on the bed and Haley smirked.

"I can imagine you would be drunk with power. Seducing all the cute teachers." Haley commented as Brooke got on top of her and smirked down at Haley straddling her hips.

"Why, Tutor girl. That was a low blow. I think that you need to be punished." She said in a sultry way leaning down and kissing her best friend's lips while grinding her hips against Haley's. Haley raced to get Brooke's top off and ran her hands down her friends toned abs and tanned skin from the beach all week. Haley leaned up and kissed her stomach running her tongue up her skin and causing Brooke to lean her head back with a moan of pleasure. Haley kicked her shoes off and managed to get Brooke's other clothes off of her as well as her owns. She leaned up and kissed Brooke's neck running her tongue across it and giving her some hickies as well. She rolled on top of Brooke straddling her and sucking on her breasts as Brooke moaned in pleasure.

"So, Which brother will you want in tonight's entertainment?" Haley asked kissing Brooke's stomach and Brooke ran her hand threw Haley's hair.

"Well, You should know by now tutor girl. Thanks to my witch powers. We can both share and they won't care." She smiled evilly at Haley and kissed her lips with passion. Just then they heard the bathroom door open and both witches turned to see the brothers standing there naked and wet. Towel's around there waist staring off like there in a trance.

"Brooke, You are a genius." Haley told her.

"You just now figured this out?" Brooke smirked and looked over at Dean as he walked towards the bed and so did Sam shedding his towel and letting it drop to the floor. Both Brothers were now naked with there cock's showing to both women and Brooke grinned.

"On second thought. I want the shorter one." She said looking at Dean up and down with lust in her eyes and licking her lips as she crawled over to him on the bed.

"He looks delicious enough to eat." She said running her nails across his chest drawing some blood and licking it with her tongue.  
Haley shook her head at her friend and looked up at Sam who was standing before her naked and Haley grinned up at him.

"Don't be shy Sam. Time to show me a good time." Haley told him leaning up and kissing his lips with passion as she felt his hands put her long hair back so he could kiss her neck. She closed her eyes rolling her head to the side to expose more of it before the smell of him, Clean and fresh. Haley looked up at him and leaned back from the kiss running her hands up and down his chest and abs. The beat of his heart sent jolt of excitement up her arms. She caught his face in her hands and kissed him with furious passion and biting his lip drawing some blood. But she didn't care as he kissed her back with just as much passion. She felt as though she were floating in the air but the large hands that slid her bra from her body and lay her down on her back brought her back into the moment. Lips brushed softly across her bare breasts, a hot, wet mouth closed over her nipple and she purred in delight at the feel of hard teeth gently biting it, a silky-soft tongue teasing it at the same time. Her loins tightened and released, a throb began deep inside her that spread through her body.

When Brooke moaned she caught Haley's attention. Completely naked her back arched and her hands gripping the sheets tightly. She bucked her hips as Dean lowered himself between her legs and teased her inside with his tongue. Haley meanwhile wiggled in Sam's embrace, trying to get closer to Brooke. He couldn't resist her strength so he backed off as she rolled over onto all four's and reached Brooke and lowered her body to kiss her hungrily and passionately locking lips with hers. It excited them both even more. Brooke licked at Haley's lips. She caught the taste of Sam's blood still on there from when Hailey bit his lip and she grinned at her.

"He is delicious. I want a turn with him next." Brooke exclaimed and Hailey laughed with a grin.

"It's my turn first." She said and her attention when back to Sam. Sam slid his hands over Haley's hips and pulled her back towards him. She rose and up onto her knees and let him kiss her neck and shoulders as his hands peeled her tiny lacy panties from her hips and lowered them. He gently explored her exposed slit with his fingers, immediately touching a familiar slipperiness. He felt her body tremble and ran his free hand back up her belly to massage her soft breasts while the other probed further, feeling for the small bump of her clitoris. Her legs weakened when he found it, she melted back against him, her round smooth body conforming to his hard muscled embrace. He tormented her and gently added pressure with small strokes which heightened her excitement. She reached back to wrap her arms around his neck and clasping her wrists to anchor herself, surrendering completely.

Sam bit her neck and she gasped out but her voice made no sound. He probed deeper pinching her nipple he held between his fingers as he massaged her with the other hand more firmly, urging her to cry out to him. She defied him of course and bit her lip to keep silent. She cried out when he repositioned one of his legs between hers, knocking them apart so he could reach inside her. she drew in a strangled gasp, her control cracking with a squeak. Sam chuckled at the sound coming from her and charging her with strength again. She growled dangerously but faded when he reached down further with his finger and explored the gently throbbing opening he had been searching for. She dropped her arms and covered his hands with her own pushing on them to encourage him to continue.

Sam complied to her for a moment before sliding his hands to her hips. With a gentle shove he pushed her over, causing her to land on her outstretched arms. Once she was on all fours he slid his hands over her buttocks. His thumbs tucked under her round cheeks and pried the tops of her thighs apart so he could push the tip of his erection in her opening. When she rocked back towards him he stilled, letting her push back a little further. She begged him silently with her body, arching her back with anticipation. He held himself in check for as long as he could, glancing over at Dean and Brooke.

Dean had risen on his knees. He gripped Brooke's ankles and lifted them up so he could tuck them over his shoulders. Firmly gripping her hips, he guided himself into her as she gasped in delight, roughly pulling her towards him. She locked her toes behind his head and arched her back off the bed, her head thrown back with pleasure. Sam caved and roughly pushed himself into Haley. She yelped in surprise at the sudden entrance of his cock. But the sound turned to a groan and then slowly achingly drawing her into a moan of pleasure. He slid in as deep as he could as she pushed back against him but her arms buckled and he had to grab her waist to steady her. She cried out as he drew back and filled her again with pleasure overloading her senses. She let him control her with his slow and careful withdraws and rough eager thrusts. Her whole body tightened at quickened pace, building her up towards a climax. As she bucked back against him he slowed down, rocking her hips and letting each stroke excite her more and more. She gripped the bed sheets biting into them harder to muffle her cries as her whole body shuddered into orgasms. Sam stilled, letting her surrender to her own passionate rapture.

He waited patiently for a moment before gritting his teeth to control himself as he slid out and gently pushed on her hip, tipping her over onto her back. She collapsed in a boneless heap of spent pleasure, her mind blankly swimming into it's own thoughts. Sam glanced up at Brooke and he caught her eye, She growled and blurred away from Dean and latching onto Sam like a leech and biting into his neck before he realized what had happened. She drove him back onto the bed and straddling his chest as she drank his blood from her bite mark. She moaned as her mouth let go of him and she panted a little sitting herself up straight as she let her weight go and he was embraced completely inside of her. His blood going down her chin and lips as she rocked her hips eagerly as she looked down at him. She grinned licking her lips as she clawed her nails into him drawing blood once again.

Sam stared up at the dangerous woman, her blood stained lips sent chills into him while she continued to wide him he moaned in pleasure as her pussy on his cock excited him to no end. A urge deep inside of him gripped his control and he grabbed her arm dragging it to his mouth and bit her wrist to draw blood. Brooke growled but his other hand flew to her throat almost in a chocking like manner as he drank from her. Her angry look of surprise faded to a smile of pure ecstasy as he drained blood from her as fast as he could. When he let go he dragged her face to his and kissed her mingling there blood together with their tongues.

Haley roused herself with the smell of blood, She pushed herself up on her hands weak and dizzy but curious. Dean recovered from his shock and moved closer to her, tucking his arm under hers to help lift her towards him. Meanwhile Sam rolled Brooke under him as the two of them became more violent and noisy together missing Haley by mere inches as Dean rescued her from getting squished under the blood lust couple. Hailey threw a arm around Dean's neck to steady herself and was mesmerized by Brooke and Sam's movements on the bed.

Her attention was drawn back to Dean when he laid her back on the bed and began to kiss her smooth body, working his way past her breasts and down her stomach licking her belly button and sucking on it. He eventually made his way between her legs and kissed each thighs. She meekly let herself relax as he kissed and nuzzled her legs and feet but her senses burst into awareness when his teeth clamped gently on her clitoris, his tongue swiping firmly across it with quick measured strokes. Her fingers tore through the bed sheets and her back arched so high she was almost able to sit up, her legs wrapped around his neck like a bear trap snapping in shut. Dean was more then experienced, he was masterful. Hales wanted to scream her hand flew to her mouth to muffle any sound that dared escape as his tongue worked to build another body shaking orgasm deep within her. He teased her body and she was consumed with each movement he made until he rose up and looked down on her. He was smiling arrogantly at her and she panted was about to move in closer but she wouldn't have him dominating her like Sam did. She used her strength to flip him over and pin him to the bed.

Sam broke away from Brooke and moved her off the bed, he grabbed her by the ankle and roughly dragged her off of it. He stood her up and turned her towards the wall pushing her roughly against it as he positioned himself behind her. Haley kept her eyes on the spectacle as she lowered herself down on Dean's body. She dragged her fingers into his skin and she dragged her hands down his abdomen pinning him to the bed as she straddled him. Her breasts brushed down past his erection as he throbbed eagerly for her. She kissed down his chest and abs licking his skin as she finally reached it. Sinking to her knees and off of the edge of the bed she ran her tongue up his shaft slowly, swirling the tip of it with her tongue and grasping it with her hands.

Dean choked back a curse as her hot warm mouth closed around slowly over it. Her hands stroked his cock firmly massaging it up and down, first slowly then faster. She tormented him with a pulsing of her grip. She could feel him shake as he held onto his control and she granted him a reprieve. Softening her grip so she could tickle her fingers lower to explore his tender skin that contracted slowly under her touch. She almost yelped in surprise when he suddenly sat up, shoving her to the floor and dropping down n top of her to kiss her. God what Dean's mouth could do to a woman amazed her, She had never been kissed this way. Not even Brooke or Nathan kissed her like he did. She wiggled beneath his body as Brooke had but his legs covered hers and she couldn't quite free them. Dean rolled off of her and onto his side. He ran a hand up and down her body to her legs and caught her behind the knee pushing her leg up and over to the side so her body twisted and she rolled to her side. Moving back over her straddling over her straightened leg and lifted the other and wrapped it over his hip before he slid himself inside of her. Her legs, scissored with his and her pelvis twisted to the side granted him a unique new advantage over her and he plunged as deep as he could, the rocking of his muscular body at the same time worked her most sensitive area towards her heights of pleasure. He slid his hand between her legs and his fingers slid between her folds and compressed against her clitoris as he continued, driving her helplessly wild underneath him.

Turning the top of her body back towards the floor as much as she could, She clutched at her breasts to anchor them as he became more vigorous, taking as much gratification as he gave. Haley surrendered herself completely to the ecstasy of there shared release, rendered her completely senseless by it. She felt Dean collapsed behind her, panting heavily against her sweaty back. She relinquished herself to unconsciousness. Somewhere on the other side of the bed she felt the heavy thud of Sam and Brooke collapsing to the floor as well.

Brooke couldn't measure any passage of time. Her eyes fluttered between the starry blackness and swirling bright light behind her eyelids as she saw a dark figure covering over her. She grinned looking over at the handsome tall Winchester who had his arm around her waist and she kissed his biceps and traced his tattoos. She slid from under Sam's possession of her and made her way towards Haley and Dean who was asleep on the floor. She ran her finger threw Haley's hair which woke her up from her slumber and she smiled up at Brooke. Haley felt Dean's arm around her waist and she was pressed warmly up against Dean's chest and grinned up at Brooke.

"Did you enjoy your birthday present?" Brooke asked her as Haley leaned in and kissed Brooke on her lips and Haley nodded her head.

"Thank you. It was amazing." She said and then looked back at both Sam and Dean and smiled wickedly.

"Do you think that we can keep them as pets?" She asked which made Brooke laughed and thought about it.

"Absolutely. But you will have to take care of them." Brooke smiled kissing her best friend once again. Haley James never had a birthday like this before.

Author's note: What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review as always.


End file.
